<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doggy Days by Suganyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799603">Doggy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/pseuds/Suganyeon'>Suganyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YiZhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellboy - Freeform, M/M, Yizhan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/pseuds/Suganyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-------------------</p><p>When Wang Yibo accepted a job as a Bellboy in the luxurious Yizhan Hotel, he expected nothing more than a short time working and lots of money to fix his broken bike. But a customer's weird personality keeps bugging him. </p><p>-------------------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang yibo - Relationship, YiZhan - Relationship, xiao zhan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nngri08/gifts">Nngri08</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only his first day of work and Wang Yibo was already fed up with all the rules he had to follow. From the way his hair was put up, to the shine of his shoes, every detail of his appearance should be perfect when the clock hits the time. But what he hated more than anything, was those three pieces with a small funny hat they gave him to wear. </p><p>He looked one last time at his reflection on the mirror, thinking about how stupid he was, before getting out of the dressing room. “If only that dick stayed behind, I would love to sugar punch the hell out of his face!” He grinds his teeth, imagining the sweet pain on his fists as it hitted the person who crashed his precious motorbike, and dared not even to stop to ask if he was okay, before driving away from the scene. But of course, he could not blame the man only, if he was the one too worried about the bike to even think of getting the plate number. </p><p>He got to the hall forcing a polite smile, it was only the beginning of the day, but his “boss” kept saying over and over the same thing for the past half hour, and it drained all his wishes to be there. Everytime the man opened his mouth, Wang Yibo wished to run away or to be deaf to his voice. </p><p>“Anticipate the guest's needs. Don't wait for guest's to struggle with the weight of their bags and then look around for a Bellboy. Offer help to any guest or potential guest you see arriving or departing with a bag. Always heed the instructions of your bell captain, your direct boss, and be available when you are needed.” Zhu Zanjin, the "boss" stared at Wang Yibo, reading his reactions. “Do you understand?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Yibo's tone gave out his annoyance, receiving a deep glare from the short man in front of him.</p><p>“Manners, Mister Yibo. This is not your playdate spot. We have a name to care for. Remember because of WHOM you got this job.” He fixed his lapel, passing a hand over his hair before turning around to the counter. </p><p>“Yes, SIR.” Wang Yibo clenched his teeth, whispering under his breath. “Whom the fuck is my boss?” He was once respected as a child actor, people would make lines just to see him from a distance, but now, after growing up in that environment, he had the brilliant idea of letting it all in the past, to live a carefree life, full of everything it was forbidden in the camera's eyes. The one thing he was proud of, was his brotherly-like friendship with the big star Liu Haikuan, the same one who came to his aid and found him a good paying job in only one day! </p><p>“Don’t fret kid! He growls more than he bites, but be careful, he has quite a bite.” The tall man patted his shoulder, pointing with his chin to Zhu Zanjin's direction “Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you, I’m Wang Yizhou….Your boss.”</p><p>“Fuuuuu” He went pale looking at the smiling man. “Please don’t fire me, sir. I really need this job.”</p><p>“I will tell you what, if you get that one, we are clear.” Yizhou pointed at the strange man at the end of the entry stairs. He was dressed with an Hawaiian floral shirt, had a floral necklace around his neck, sunglasses, a weird looking hat with an“aloha” written on flowing letters, shorts, crocs shoes, one hand on his waist and the other held a coconut cup on top of it all! A tourist looking like an out of mind tourist. </p><p>“Do I have to?” Yibo could already feel the headache growing strong as he looked at the man smiling brightly as he looked around.</p><p>“Yup! Take it as a penalty for badmouthing your amazing boss!” He pushed the youngster back, laughing harder as he moved away. </p><p>As soon as they locked eyes, Wang Yibo felt he would dislike this man. The lousy jokes to the other guests, the scrapping of shoes on the carpet, the way he just posed there as if he owns the place, it all rubbed Yibo in a bad spot he could not understand. It took a lot of effort to give a polite smile when he got close to the man. “Hello Sir! Welcome to our hotel. I am here to help you with your luggage, please allow me to take you for the check in.” He bent down to take the yellowish bag, feeling as if his arm would be ripped apart from his shoulder, if not the need to be quiet, he could ask easily if it was filled with bricks. Thank God he had a trolley to help him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His guts were right on the mark as the days passed by. Each day he would see the weird man go in and out of every place he could, ask for food at ungodly hours, be as noisy as he could while chatting around, and the most bothering of it all, not let Yibo go for even one second! It was as if he had a radar, and as soon as he noticed his presence, Yibo became the only servant in his castle. The day this weird ass checked out was the most joyful of all working days Yibo had in the hotel. That was until he realized the pattern in front of his eyes.</p><p>Three days per week the weird guest would come to the hotel, flashing his nonchalant smile. At first, Yibo thought it was different persons, since the man had various looks, and hair styles/colors, each occasion, later, he started asking himself if the man was crazy, or had some kind of weird kinky going on as he saw him several times with rich people wearing fancy suits, once he even questioned if he couldn't be a whore sponsored by some crazy ass sugar daddy. He was just sure of one thing. The days the "guest" appeared in the hotel were the days his calm work life had ended.</p><p>Around the seventh time he saw this guy at the end of the stairs, his jaw dropped completely. The man was dressed in a very colorful unicorn pajamas, with a unicorn bag, and a fluffy pillow on his arm. No shame at all of his surroundings. And once again, with a bag who weighed tons.</p><p>"Mister?" He asked when they were alone in the elevator.</p><p>"Yes?" The man didn't bother to look at him, asking while typing frantically on his phone.</p><p>"Mn... So do you mind me asking you a question?"</p><p>"Oh? That's new. Sure!"</p><p>"What do you carry in your bag?" He flinched when the smile dropped from the man's face. Feeling the stare hidden by the pink shades, from top to bottom.</p><p>"This is not a question a bellboy should ask from a customer." The man glared at him from above his sunglasses, face cold, tone colder. Yibo never felt more thankful for the elevator doors opening.</p><p>He kept quiet as he followed the man inside. Putting his bags over the bed, he rushed to leave the room, only to be stopped by the other voice.</p><p>"Hold it. Weren't you curious?" The man sat on the table across the room, legs crossed, still looking at him.</p><p>"There is no need. Pardon my indiscretions." He swallowed loudly before saying it, frozen in place by those deep eyes.</p><p>"Open the bag, Bellboy." The man took out his shades. It was the first time Yibo could see his face. It was a shook. Behind them, a beautiful pair of dark eyes adorned a sculpted by the gods face. The man was just gorgeous.</p><p>"Pardon me?" He asked to make sure of what he heard.</p><p>"Open.The.Bag" The man spoke with pauses, emphasizing his command.</p><p>Yibo moved slowly, reaching for the bag, afraid of the contents inside. He paused in surprise when the zipper was fully down. "What the fuck?" The fucker did carried a bag full of bricks around. "Is this a joke?"</p><p>"One month." The man said out of nowhere.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You held it in for more than a month. Congratulations. Five weeks was the most we got so far. And let's be honest, Zanjin is a hard shell to break."</p><p>"Is this a joke? Some type of candid camera?" He looked around feeling frustrated.</p><p>"Not really, you see... I just like to make sure my employees will treat all customers equally, no matter who they are."</p><p>"Yours... Wait, hold on for a second... What?" Yibo opened his eyes wide to those words.</p><p>"You really have no idea who I am?" The man laughed hard throwing his neck back, cleaning the few tears that formed on his eyes "Oh, God, this is hilarious. How come you don't know the person who pays your money?"</p><p>"I..." Wang Yibo felt his face heated, he was ashamed to admit, but he fell asleep at the meeting where this man was presented. "W-what about those clothes?" He changed the subject to try and keep some face.</p><p>"Oh, this i-"</p><p>"Dad!" His words were cut by the small boy jumping on him, laughing at his attire. "My unicorn!"</p><p>"I'm sorry Mister Xiao! He would not stop whining so I brought him in." the new man spoke politely looking at Yibo "Did we interrupted something important?"</p><p>"Oh, no, just a casual talk." The owner of the hotel winked at Yibo when he closed his mouth, still hugging tightly the boy who played with his pajamas.</p><p>"So... You just dress like a creep to make your kid happy?" His words got out before he could hold it in, demanding a lot of curses inside his head.</p><p>"Did we just lose another one?" The secretary asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. This happened so frequently he was already used to it, and to the strange behavior of his employer.</p><p>"It's okay, Zhuoucheng. I like this one. He took in all my pranks. Let's keep him, shall we?"</p><p>"Oh, dear lord, thank you. I can't deal with all the bureaucracy right now. We still have a meeting to plan, Sir." he glared at Yibo a second time. "Aren't you going to leave?"</p><p>It gave Yibo a sour taste to leave just like that. Discovering that all the bothersome and tiring weeks he had were for the prankster's amazement. But, ohhh, he was in for a treat if he thought the boy would leave it just like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By luck or fate, the meeting they were talking about happened in the hotel lobby. It was with a juice supplier, one who looked very important to his new "boss". Yibo made sure to stay on eye reach, certain that he would be put to work at some time. And when the opportunity presented itself, he was glad to seek for the other needs.</p><p>"Bring us the juice, would you? The kitchen already knows which one." Xiao Zhan asked, smiling professionally. His whole aura changed when he was with a customer, almost as if he was a new person.</p><p>But it didn't stop Wang Yibo to be as mischievous as he wanted, adding salt to the cup he served Xiao Zhan with a crowd smile. "Enjoy." he stood back only enough to see the man's eyes twitch when he gulped the drink, glaring at him even when he kept his composure and drank the whole thing down, not losing his face in front of the customer.</p><p>Yibo knew it was a dangerous move. One who could make him be dismissed on the spot. He hoped for it, at least, parts of him did just so he could be away from that man, but, to his surprise, he was just asked to accompany the suppliers back at the door while the boss rushed to the bathroom, green faced.</p><p>The joy of winning took a detour when, later that night, he found himself alone with the man he wanted to avoid in the elevator once again. A hand at the side of his head, in a kabedon, the man loosed his tie staring at him, Yibo could not resist the urge to stare back at this sexual scene.</p><p>"Do you know what you would have done if things had a different end?" The man asked with a low voice, making Yibo unable to answer. "How old are you?"</p><p>"T-twenty one."</p><p>"A kid, I see." Xiao Zhan pushed his hair back, moving away from the other.</p><p>"I am not a kid." The fire burned on his eyes as he defended his honor.</p><p>"You could have cost me a lot of money, Mister Wang. And all for what? Pride? Do you understand what kind of place this is? What kind of customers do we have?" He indeed knew. In this short time, he saw many different people come and go, big names he could recognize from tv, tourists from across the world, politics, celebrities.</p><p>"You started it. If you had not treated me as a joke, I would not have done that." He swallowed before speaking, to be sure his voice sounded clear.</p><p>The man sighed, making circles with his neck, suddenly seeming tired. "Sure, whatever. Let's say you are right. That my ways of teaching and testing you are a little different from normal. Even so, are you able to understand what you did wrong?"</p><p>"I... Yes, Sir." He felt his face hot from embarrassment.</p><p>"Good. Don't do it again." The man left as the door opened, leaving Yibo astonished with only this short reprimand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was still shocked when he ended his shift, going to the staff room to change clothes, he was faced by Wang Yizhou on his way "I hear you got on bad terms with the boss. What did you do?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You didn't hear it? He asked for your shift to be changed, so he wouldn't see you around anymore."</p><p>"I.. don't know."</p><p>"Sucks to be you then."</p><p>"Don't you think he is a little... weird?" Yibo could not shake away the tired face of Xiao Zhan from his mind.</p><p>"Boss? He is a great man, you know. He takes in anyone who comes asking for a job. His ways are… unique, but he is a good employer. Pays better than others, and don't bug us if we need free time. He takes this place very seriously. The only thing he values more is his kid."</p><p>"Not his wife?"</p><p>"Oh, he isn't married. With that face you could think it, right? But nope. Something like... He found him roaming on the streets and could not bear to leave him there."</p><p>"He did what?" His eyes grew large.</p><p>"Yeah, we got the same reaction when we heard it a few months ago. But to be honest, I don't know if I would do it. The kid's parents are still alive. So he only has a few days with him." He put his shirt on as he spoke, shaking his head at the situation.</p><p>"What?" Yibo furrowed his brows unable to understand "His parents are alive?"</p><p>"Yeah. It was something like... The kid was used to asking for money on the streets. But his parents are really sick, when the boss man saw him he fell in love with the kid. But since his parents are still in the hospital, he couldn't do anything. So a few days in the month, he is allowed to bring the kid here. He pays for his food, clothes, school, everything he needs. To me, it is just a matter of time before he becomes his real dad, but... These people aren't letting him go. Boss even pay for their health care. But nothing."</p><p>"What a mess."</p><p>"Yeah, but you saw the kid. He really is amazing. My kid loves him too, we all do. Oh, speaking of the devil." He answered his phone with a mellow voice, walking away with a wave before leaving the room.</p><p>"A great guy, hn... Fuck." The more he knew, the more he felt as he wronged the man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as he was told, his new shift made it impossible to see more than a look of Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo felt bothered by the situation. He wasn't someone to run from an awkward situation, even more if HE was the one who made it like that.</p><p>He took action as he could. His plan was simple, wait for the man at the end of his shift, ambushing him and asking forgiveness for his impoliteness. It was all going according to his master mind. Yibo had a clock out on time, got a huge cup of coffee to go, and was now standing in the dark alley of the sublot. He listened to music, imagining the defeated face of the man he was waiting for, when his eyes got a glimpse of a familiar color. It was the same feeling he had when his bike was hit. The same color… The same car… And the fucker who was driving it turned out to be exactly the one he was waiting for!</p><p>“YOU!” Yibo screamed coming out of the shadows, one finger poking Xiao's chest when the latter turned to him in a jump. “You were the fucker who hit my bike!” He watched Xiao’s eyes growing big, skin going pale, there was no way he could deny it. “What? The cat got your tongue? Now out of all moments?” He laughed angrily hissing as he poked the man harder. “Very convenient. ”</p><p>“Y-you were the one that day?” Xiao Zhan dropped to his knees, forehead on the floor “I’m really very sorry. Please, tell me what I can do to make it right.”</p><p>“You think this is enough? Do you even get how much trouble you gave me?” He held the man up by his collar, getting ready to punch him as Xiao closed his eyes, his fist almost touched the man when the sudden voice came from behind them.</p><p>“Mister Xiao!” Wang Zhuocheng screamed, rushing to them. “What the fuck are you doing?” He placed his body between them, back to Yibo, holding Xiao Zhan up on his feets.</p><p>“This fucker knows it very well!”</p><p>“It's alright, Zhuo, he is right.” Xiao Zhan avoided Yibo's eyes, making Wang Zhuocheng look back at him.</p><p>“Right my ass! How can he try to hurt you?” The secretary did not understood why his boss was wailing to get hit by the bellboy</p><p>“Being rich is really good right? You almost kill me, run away, and even have a security guard to keep you safe!” Yibo's tone was ironic, looking at them moving away from him. “Come here, let me just hit you once to make it fair.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Zhoucheng asked, feeling Xiao Zhan shake in his arms.</p><p>“This fucker didn’t tell you? He hit my bike, and just kept going! Not even stopped to see if I was okay!”</p><p>“You… You were the one?”</p><p>“Damn right I am!”</p><p>“but h-”</p><p>“Wang Zhoucheng!” Xiao Zhan spoke loudly to stop the other “This has nothing to do with you!” He straightened his posture, looking back at Wang Yibo “If you want money, give me your price. If you need to punch me, do it. Ask whatever you need, and I will give it to you. No matter what, I will do it, but please… PLEASE, don’t call the cops.” Xiao Zhan's eyes begged Yibo for a way out of this mess.</p><p>“Oh… Really?” Yibo smirked at the man, his smile giving Xiao Zhan shivers. “This will be fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Yibo asked was for the money to fix his bike. The second was his shift back. When asked “Why do you even want to keep working here if you already have the money?” by an angry Zhuocheng, he just laughed and replied, “What’s the fun if I quit?” While all the talk was done, Xiao Zhan kept sitting in the corner of his room, just absentmindedly waving an okay to all of the boy's requests.</p><p>“Is it all?” Zhuocheng asked when he stopped his demands.</p><p>“Let’s see.” Yibo crossed his legs above the table, back pressed on the chair, hands behind his head. “I want him to serve me.”</p><p>“You, what?” Wang Zhoucheng was astonished by his words. Xiao Zhan was a man of power, his name could open any door in the city! To have him “serve” a mere bellboy was absurd. Super absurd!</p><p>“Zhou, it’s okay, you can go now.” Xiao said tiredly, waiting until Wang Zhoucheng departed unwillingly. “What do you want me to do for you, Mister Wang?”</p><p>“Master. You can start by calling me master.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan smirked at the little remark that Wang Yibo said after Wang Zhuocheng went out of his room. He sighed, tiredness and resignation on his face, standing up while taking off his necktie, opening a few buttons of his shirt. He walked quietly to where the little gremlin smiled smugly and was satisfied when the other's face turned into confusion.</p><p>He lifted one knee in the middle of Wang Yibo's legs, making sure it was near the lion's crotch. He leaned down, eyes never leaving the others, assisting himself with his arms propped on the chair's arms. Wang Yibo's eyes went into saucers as he never expected the turn of events. And oh my gosh, it's turning him on. Xiao Zhan's eyes went from his eyes to his nose then to his lips and back to his eyes again. "Well, MASTER. What should this poor servant do to be forgiven from his transgressions?"</p><p>Wang Yibo gulped and before he could comprehend his actions, he pulled the older's neck to him and with a force, keeping the other face only a few inches from his own.</p><p>“You know what to do, don’t you?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan flinched at the small press on his neck, blood rushing to his face “I-” he blinked a few times trying to understand what the other wanted from him “I-” he repeated, words failing to reach his mouth.</p><p>“Why don’t you start with a massage? My neck feels stiff.” Yibo laughed at his expressions when the other pulled away, gulping as he moved back.</p><p>“You…” Xiao Zhan sighed, moving behind Yibo’s chair. Never in his life had he encountered a man like this one. Yibo knew his impact on others, not hiding it by the way he played with him. He knew what to do, and how to do it, to make others weak, but Xiao Zhan had his own way to play this game.</p><p>“Master, tell me if it hurts.” Xiao Zhan spoke beside Yibo's ears, blowing his hot breath on the warm skin. He put his hands over Yibo's shoulders, feeling the hard muscles squeezed by his fingers. Yibo moaned into the other grip. “Shall we move to the bed, master?”</p><p>Yibo felt the blood heat between his tights. “We shall.” Piece by piece his clothes felt on the floor, slowly, he did his best to seduce the beautiful man holding his breath at the scene. “Do you have any oil? Or cream?” He asked only on his boxers, dropping the last piece of fabric to the floor.</p><p>Xiao Zhan gulped again, feeling his throat suddenly dry. He nodded, moving to grab the bottle of moisturizer on the nightstand as quick as he could, the side of his eyes catching the glimpse of Yibo’s body laying down on the soft bed. arms crossed above his chin, back exposed to the cold room. He stood beside the bed, not sure of where he should stand to give his new master the massage he asked for.</p><p>“Enjoying the view?” Yibo asked, glaring at him. He pulled Xiao Zhan's arm, making the boy straddle him on the bed. “This way you can work better, don’t you?” He hid his smile between his arms and the pillow, the amusement dripping on his tone.</p><p>“Ah… Y-yeah.” Xiao Zhan placed the moisturizer over his palms, rubbing it to make the liquid warm before placing them over Yibo’s skin. His very much soft skin. Like, seriously, how the hell can his back be so smooth? Xiao Zhan's hands pressed the muscles hard, ears catching signs of Yibo moans to the strength of his touch. He had a weird feeling to the sound. He kept rubbing the other from the top to the bottom until he reached the realm of the little fabric covering Yibo’s body. “Ah… Sorry.” he spoke realizing his fingers going inside the tissue.</p><p>“Not a problem. You can take it out if you need to.” Yibo still had the same jokily tone on his voice, infuriating Xiao Zhan even more. He moved quickly, pulling the boxer away, hands back to the skin of the other, his hard muscles contracting to his touch and DAMN, his ass was hard.</p><p>“Do you work out?” His words came out before he could suppress them</p><p>“Yeah, I like to feel my body tired.”</p><p>“O-oh, I see. I don’t gain muscles so easily, so it doesn't matter how much I work out, I always look skinnier.” Xiao Zhan squealed, feeling Wang Yibo turn between his legs, staring deeply into his eyes, hands placed on his waist.</p><p>“Yeah, you do feel a lot heavier than you look. But I feel like I can just squeeze your waist with my bare hands.” his hands moved up and down a few times, giving emphasis to his words</p><p>“Will you stop it? Why did you turn around?” His face burned, looking to the side to hide the sudden blush.</p><p>“Why? Do you think a massage only goes one side? Do the front too.” His smirk was everything except innocent.</p><p>“R-right” Xiao Zhan tried to move, but was held in place by Wang Yibo “Erm, Master?”</p><p>“Don’t move, keep going, just like this.” Yibo's hands were behind his head, eyes undressing the man straddling him.</p><p>“You are crazy, you know that?” Xiao Zhan placed his hands above the other's collarbone, back to the pressing and rubbing of skin.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard it before.”</p><p>“This fucker!” Xiao Zhan thought looking at the boy underneath him. By the time he ended his massage, Wang Yibo had long fallen asleep. Xiao Zhan took the opportunity rushing to the bathroom, his hands fast locking the door behind his back “I must be the crazy one here.” He whispered opening the buttons of his pants “Fuck.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan's hands moved expertly knowing very well his way into the tight fabric around his phallus. He released the member feeling the cold air reach it, spitting on his hand before getting a hold of the warm skin. Panting, he kept moving his fingers tighter, up and down, the touch of Yibo skin still present on his hand. He felt on the floor, hitting his head into the door after his quick release full of lust “What the fuck are you doing, Xiao Zhan?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wang Yibo's first day off was, for a lack of better word, boring. He slept like the dead, waking up only to the buzz of his phone later at night. It was a normal occurrence since he started working, his friend's way to keep him on his feets: the abnormal quantity of hang-out calls. He felt tired just by looking at them. He very much prefered to just bug Xiao Zhan around the hotel.</p><p>He jumped from the bed when a notification popped up on the status teen flashing Yin Zheng's name. He was a good friend, one that helped him when he was in hard times, and the only one he was sure would not be weird out by any of his questions, and boy, he had a lot.</p><p>If Wang Yibo would be honest with himself, he should admit the effort, and the lot of ghost stories he had to think off, to not get hard under Xiao Zhan's warm legs. It was the first man to ever make him doubt his sexuality so far. And the only person who ever made him feel disappointed to wake up on an empty bed.</p><p>He took a quick shower still thinking of the moans he heard behind the closed door the previous night, taking his time to pleasure himself, while remembering the weight above his member, and the hot breath of Xiao Zhan on his ear. It drives him crazy not being weak enough to just ravish the man there, given the perfect opportunity he just missed to do it.</p><p>This was, actually, the topic he wanted to inquire about his friend. "So, and I ask this for a friend… how can someone know if they are… interested in another man?" Yibo asked after taking a sip of liquid courage.</p><p>"A friend?" Yin Zheng raised a brown looking at the young man in front of him. "Well, does your friend know him for a long time?"</p><p>"No" he took another sip "it's… new. Someone he just met, you can say."</p><p>"And does he think about this someone a lot?"</p><p>"Well… yeah! I mean, my friend said yes when I asked him." His ears were starting to get reddish.</p><p>"Do you think he is cute? Your friend, I mean." Yin Zheng was ready to drop the act, but he knew this little fellow would deny it all he could.</p><p>"Cute, him? I… yeah. He can be very cute. And pretty. No. Not pretty, drop dead gorgeous. Like, wow, it's the most beautiful man I ever see- *ahem* my friend ever saw." the shine of his eyes betrayed his words.</p><p>"Well, I think your friend is a goner." Yin Zheng laughed while sipping his drink.</p><p>"But… don't you think this is weird? Like, this friend never had any interest in a man before."</p><p>"Weird? Not really. Can you choose to like a girl? To find people attractive? This is just how love goes."</p><p>"Love?" Yibo became pale to this world. Does he love Xiao Zhan? Did he even know enough of the man to call this love? No. Lust, yes, maybe, but love? He couldn't imagine himself loving him.</p><p>"Yeah, like… Do you want to bang him or just cuddle? You do know what love feels like, right?"</p><p>Did he? "Wait, two man can fuck?"</p><p>"Oh boy, you really need to be educated." Yin Zheng asked the bill, getting up from the table "Come, I need to take you somewhere."</p><p>The place he kept mysterious on the way was nothing less than a sex shop. Yin Zheng greeted the lady at the balcony before turning to Yibo. "This lady can teach you whatever you want. Ask her everything, just be aware of her hands. They tend to wander around a lot." he laughed being hit by the woman.</p><p>Yibo had a real class on how to please the same sex. He learned things he could never imagine that could be done. But mostly, he found it surprising to not be repulsed by the idea when Xiao Zhan moaning under him came to his mind. He wandered around the shop when Yin Zheng started talking with the lady, eyes stopping on a bullet vibrator on the shelves.</p><p>"Nice pick." The woman took the item and handed it to Yibo. "It's easier to use for beginners, the shape helps the introduction and the power is good. He will sure like it. And you too if you know what I mean." she winked shamelessly at him.</p><p>"G-give me one please." she put a bottle of lotion and some condoms on the bag, waving goodbye with a sappy smile when the two men walked away. <br/>"How did you even know her?" Yibo asked when they were departing.</p><p>"Oh, her? She's a good friend. We used to go to school together."</p><p>"I thought you said you went to an all boys school."</p><p>"I did." That explained how she was so acknowledged of this matter, and why Yin Zheng was so adamant on taking him there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wang Yibo spent the rest of his weekend thinking about what he learned. He was still unsure on how he felt for Xiao Zhan. His heart didn't rush thinking on the man. And yeah, he thought about him a lot, but he was still angry about his bike, so it was understandable, right? When the day came for Xiao Zhan to stay in the hotel overnight, Yibo took the bullet egg into his pocket, coming close to the table the other was sitting in the middle of the hotel bar. He reclined only enough to reach his ear "meet me at your room later" he whispered placing the cup of wine on the table before going away.</p><p>He felt as the clock was taking a nap, delaying the passage of time as long as it could before Xiao Zhan moved to the elevator, being quickly followed by Yibo. "Master" the man nodded when he got inside. "what are you planning for today? I have a meeting, make it quick."</p><p>"Are you in any position to demand something, Mister Xiao Zhan?" He questioned stepping outside, giving a glare to the man frozen in place. "Move, go to the bed and take your pants out." he rushedly said to the confused man.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Xiao Zhan questioned, but obeyed anyway. Taking his pants out, he folded it and left on the bedside.</p><p>"Get on your fours, and turn your ass this way." it was not romantic in the least. No mood, no nothing. Only a command Xiao Zhan could not give himself the luxury of denial.</p><p>He followed Yibo words one by one. Turning his neck to catch a glimpse of the man standing behind him. He bit his lips when his briefs were taken down, left hanging on his legs. Squealing to the cold liquor poured on his butt cheeks "What are you doing???"</p><p>"Shhh.. I just want to test something." Yibo worked fast. Following what he was taught, he stretches the hole with his finger, before putting the bullet vibrator inside. Turning it on with the controller on his hands. It was fun to hear how Xiao Zhan's voice came out in a shriek. "Stay with this for the rest of the night. I will check it before my leave." he smacked the white butt, leaving five red fingers on the soft skin.</p><p>For the rest of the night the vibrator was on, turning up and down his power as Yibo felt needed. He enjoyed the way the other was suppressing his moans and expressions in front of others, amused by his actions. Especially the way his face turned pale when Wang Yibo turned it all up in the middle of the reunion, Xiao Zhan forehead becoming sweaty.</p><p>"Are you okay, Mister Zhan? We can just end it here today if you feel bad." the supplier spoke seeing the little drops on the other skin.</p><p>"N-No, I am fine. Thank you for asking, Sir. It was just something I ate before." Xiao Zhan smiled politely dismissing the man. "If you could give me a moment, I need to reach the bathroom." He stood up glad his suit had a long cover, glaring at Yibo as he walked away.</p><p>The glare didn't go unnoticed, and Wang Yibo reached the bathroom soon after Xiao Zhan. "Oh, are you planning on going against my order, Sir?" He asked reclining on the closed door, seeing Xiao Zhan's face drip with water from the sink.</p><p>"That was too much!" The man was furious. "You can do the hell you want with me, but don't damage this hotel's image!" he tried to move closer, but his legs gave out, almost falling on the ground if not Wang Yibo holding him up.</p><p>"Alright, alright. Don't need to cry over it." The boy helped him stead his feets, turning down the vibrator to the minimum. "There, you can walk no-" his words were cut when he felt the reason why Xiao Zhan was so angry. "Oh…"</p><p>With the hard on pressed against his leg, Wang Yibo smirk grew bigger. He pushed Xiao Zhan's waist closer to his body, hearing the soft moan the other released into his ear. It was a direct hit to his groin. "Come." Yibo didn't waste time, pulling the man to a stall. He opened his pants, turning Xiao Zhan to the wall, pressing hard against his back.</p><p>"Wait, what are yo-" his words were cut by the subtle pain on his behind when Yibo trusted in one go inside of him. Xiao Zhan could barely breathe, tightening his whole against the magnum inside of him "it… hurt- ahhh" he felt Yibo move without wasting time, reaching for his cock while the other hand grabbed his neck. The pain was lessened when a certain spot was pressed on his interior "S-stop… there… is… weird."</p><p>An urge took over Yibo when Xiao Zhan moaned harder to his trusts, he couldn't care less for the other's pleas, moving faster as he reached the climax. He watched as the man's legs gave out completely, being sustained by the toilet seat only, cum all over the white stone "to someone who was complaining, you sure liked it at the end." He whispered in his ear.</p><p>"Fuck you, Wang Yibo." Xiao Zhan uttered with a hoarse voice.</p><p>"Funny. I just did it." He kissed the top of Xiao Zhan's head, helping him get up and clean himself.</p><p>"Don't you dare turn it up again."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not that evil. And we can always do it again later." he got out so fast, he didn't notice Xiao Zhan's ears going red as he blushed at the thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be something dreadful. But while he waited for Wang Yibo to reach his room, all Xiao Zhan could think of was the warm he felt inside after the man released his cum on him. He had taken a bath, getting himself ready for the "continuation" that was promised before. He felt stupid doing so. Never before could he imagine opening his legs willingly to another man. But this was it, right? He was, in parts, accepting everything the young man did to him. But why? He could just end it at any moment. Set rules, say no. But he didn't.</p><p>The first time Xiao Zhan looked at Wang Yibo, he was already mesmerized by the man. It was something on the beautiful face? The deep voice? The body aimed to perfection? He didn't understand. All he knew was… he wanted to feel that heat again inside of him. The door opened without a knock, breaking Xiao Zhan away from his daydream.</p><p>Yibo got inside the room in a rush. He looked at the man sitting in the bed with doubt in his eyes "I thought you would run away."</p><p>"And have you calling the police? No thank you." Xiao Zhan got up letting the robe drop from his body "Do it quickly, and go."</p><p>"Make me hard, then." He put his dick out seeing Xiao Zhan swallow before taking it into his mouth "tsc, you suck at this" His voice was dry while he placed both hands on the other's head, moving it until his dick reached the back mouth of the gagging man. He moved quickly up and down, seeing the tears form into the other's eyes, stopping when he was close to climax. <br/>"Move" he spoke, leaving the other cough, taking the bottle of lube from his pocket.</p><p>"Do you carry this around all day?" Xiao Zhan asked, laying on the bed, still feeling his throat stiff by the thrusting.</p><p>"Only when I come to see you." Yibo spoke into his ear, a low tone that made Xiao Zhan's belly chum, he kissed the other's neck, fingers going into his hole.</p><p>"You don't need to…"</p><p>"I was told that it hurts without doing this." He moved his fingers wildly.</p><p>"It hurts with this too. You are just huge." Xiao Zhan bit his lips to hold in a moan.</p><p>"Well", Yibo laughed tilting his head "thank you?"</p><p>"Yo-" he covered his face realising what he said "just do it already!"</p><p>"Fine. No need to beg." He put his dick in, taking his time to enjoy the friction created by their skin. It was tight, hot, and sooo much better than what they did in the bathroom.</p><p>Xiao Zhan moaned to the action, biting Yibo's shoulder when he was fully inside "Ouch, watch your teeth!"</p><p>"S-sorry, mnnnn" he moaned again, catching his breath "it's just... so full." He felt a weird ecstasy taking over his body with this feeling. As if this was something he was missing his whole life, and now was given to him "Move, Wang Yibo!" That was a command Yibo was glad to accept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the door was open, anytime and anyplace was an opportunity to jump into action, spending all night trapped in the room. It didn't take longer for Yibo to notice dark bags under Xiao Zhan's eyes. And the tired complexion the other carried. But his lust was first. And he did it more fiercely each time. Even when the other would just collapse in the middle. It was all fun and games, until the overworked body of Xiao Zhan gave out in the middle of the hotel lounge. Yibo couldn't understand why a man that slept so well after sex would be tired to this point. But the answer came soon after, when the doctor was called in.</p><p>"Like I said, Mister Wang Zhuocheng, he is sleep deprived, dehydrated and malnutritious." It was the third time the doctor spoke the same thing "he needs to take a break. I have been saying this for quite some time now, he needs a vacation. A time out of this job. When are you both going to listen to me? It was the same thing a few months ago. And this will happen again soon. It's a risk for his health no matter what he wants to achieve. It's not worthy of his life."</p><p>"How could this happen?" Yibo waited until the doctor went away before asking, a little before he took a seat on Xiao Zhan's bed, brushing the man's hair as he saw him struggling in his sleep.</p><p>"How do you think? He works all day and plays with you all night." he chuckled to the you-know expression on Yibo's face, looking at the bellboy being intimate with his boss. "The little free time he has is for the kid. Do you really think he could last longer?" It wasn't all lies. Yes, he knew about the indecency those two did, making sure to cover any trace left on his boss's body before the meetings and public appearance, but it was the shine in those eyes that kept his mouth closed.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was never the type to chase anyone. He would give 150% in each relationship he had. Business or personal. But he would also let for the other person involved to choose between staying and letting go. "If I can't make them happy, I just wish they can find a way to be." he would say every time Zhuoucheng questioned his actions. And for this, the secretary really admired the man. For his capability to love, care, protect, without restrainings.</p><p>But for long, he too wished to see the man find his own happiness. Even speaking his mind out when Xiao Zhan gave it up, turning all his attention to the hotel. He felt true joy when the man found the little kid, and opened his heart to him. Even more when after many tryouts, he got to see the shine on his eyes again… even if it was for the bellboy. At least, that means Xiao Zhan was still trying.</p><p>He covered his mouth thinking that he said too much. But if he got so far, may as well cover himself in deep shit and speak all he really wanted. "Listen, there are a few things I am going to say. And you may not like to hear them, but do until the end." he waited the nod before continuing "First of all, what the hell do you think you are doing? You play pranks as if you own this place, barely works anymore, but receive your payment check every month. You keep acting as a spoiled kid, taking him out of work to do the deeds and have no consideration whatsoever."</p><p>Yibo gulped at each word the man let go out of his mouth. "Is this all he is to you? A joke? A toy? If what you want is to pass time, find someone else. He already has too much on his hands. And this comes to the second topic… the day of your accident… Have you ever questioned it?" He didn't. Shaking his head, Yibo confirmed what Zhuoucheng already knew. He watched the man sigh pitching the bridge of his nose "That day… he was rushing. And in no means I am excusing him of these actions, but it was for a good reason."</p><p>"A reason?" Yibo raised a brow looking the man close his mouth "What good reason should it have to be a hit and run?"</p><p>"His son."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He had the kid in the back seat almost losing his breathing. I was there, the blame is on me too, since I knew he couldn't drive and let him anyway, but after the accident? I was the one who screamed for him to go. He searched for you as much as he could."</p><p>"He could have gone to the police."</p><p>"And lose the chance to adopt the boy?" He sighed tired of all the secrets <br/>"The legal system sucks. He could not adopt if his file is marked. And that boy… he has one of those parents who make him ask for money on the streets as they nap at home. Mister Xiao… he just couldn't leave him be. It's been more than a year now….since he kept taking care of all their needs. And that's the reason why he works so hard here. He wants to have the way to attend all their wishes if this means he gets the kid. But those fuckers… shit." Zhuoucheng hit the wall with a fist to suppress his anger, "They told us a few days ago that they found a family for him. A fucking rich family who will pay a huge some for the boy."</p><p>"But… isn't it illegal?" Yibo was shocked out of his reason.</p><p>"They don't give a fuck about it and this idiot even promised more money. Fuck… he will go bankrupt this way, but all he thinks is to make the child happy and safe." Zhuoucheng sighed, looking at Xiao Zhan's sleeping face. He passed a hand over his hair, fixing his attire. "Now you have it. All he hid from you. Do what you think is best, but if I were you, I would ask if this revenge is really worth it.'' He gave the younger man a small bow, greeting goodbye before he left the room.</p><p>Yibo didn't know what to think. His hand trembled until it reached Xiao Zhan's cheek unconsciously, what did he really feel for this man? Was all this really for revenge? For lust? He felt like he couldn't leave the man alone. Even one second apart was a sweet sorrow for his heart. Xiao Zhan's sweet voice, gestures, smile… Each detail was already carved on his soul, waiting for just a second apart to surface on his mind. And he could not lie and say it was some recent occurrence. He could have easily quit a long time ago, but those eyes, those sweet dark eyes invaded his being, making captive of its beauty.</p><p>But… was it love? He grew to be loved by many. Having anyone at his feets. Never having chased anyone, or mourning their departure, but this man, this gorgeous man, clenched his heat in a way Yibo was never prepared to feel. He came back to reality when Xiao Zhan hummed moving on bed, blinking a few times the sleepiness taking over him.</p><p>"Hey." Xiao Zhan whispered, sitting on the bed. He looked even more tired than before.</p><p>"Hey… how are you feeling?" Yibo got closer putting their foreheads together "You don't seem to have a fever, that's good."</p><p>"I feel fine." the quiet voice spoke, almost breaking.</p><p>"You should rest some more. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"</p><p>"What got into you?" Xiao Zhan asked, raising a brow, this was a side of Wang Yibo he never saw before.</p><p>"You passed out. Should I not be worried ?"</p><p>"I… shit" He tried to get up, but was held prisoner on bed. "My meeting!"</p><p>"Wang Zhoucheng took care of it. He put you in time out, his words not mine. The doctor said you should rest well. You lack sleep, food and water. Are you a child who can't take care of yourself?" It was a direct hit in Xiao Zhan's pride.</p><p>"Look who's talking! Who is the one keeping me awake all night?"</p><p>"Mn. Indeed this is my fault too. I'm sorry, since I should have noticed your state before this."</p><p>"Ah… no… you…" Yibo leaving his side gave Xiao Zhan an incredible feeling of need. He wished to be in a position where he could just reach the boy and bring him back. "Don't go." he whispered reluctantly, making Yibo turn to look at him confused.</p><p>"I'm… not going anywhere." he had the hotel phone in his hands, the speaker out of the hook. "I was just going to order some food." He didn't miss the relief in the other expression, the eyes that begged for his touch. And he was ready to give it, bringing the phone with him, he took back the seat left open for him, beside Xiao Zhan, embracing the man while he dialed the phone, with the cute puppy cuddling to his side. "What do you want to eat?" He asked, placing a kiss on the other's head.</p><p>"Anything." His words were sloppy, but his hands clutched Yibo's shirt tight.</p><p>"Fine. I will ask a portion of anything with something on top." the bellboy laughed, kissing Xiao Zhan's cheeks. "Rest a little more, I will wake you up when it's here." the lips moving to kiss the mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the days following the incident, Wang Yibo realized why Wang Zhuoucheng had so much trouble keeping this man away from work. Everytime he blinked, Xiao Zhan reached for a different paper, or strolled around inspecting a different part of the hotel. It got to the point where the bellboy had to physically take him away from there so he could really rest. And the only place he knew he could go was his house.</p><p>"Pardon my intrusion." Xiao Zhan looked around, digesting every bit he could of Yibo's apartment. It was a reasonably big space, open in all directions, filled with motorcycle items, walls of helmets, pictures, awards. The CD collection reached the ceiling. It screamed youth. So very different from his own, stoic place.</p><p>"Make yourself at home." Yibo spoke, getting inside. He dropped Xiao Zhan's bag at the door, taking his jacket to see the awe expression on the other. "What, you never saw a motorcycle before?" He of course was referring to the normal sized bike in the corner of the room being touched by Xiao Zhan's hands.</p><p>"Is it real? Looks so heavy." Xiao Zhan pressed buttons, touched the leather, left even one corner of the bike without his fingerprints.</p><p>"It is." he chuckled, seeing the man's interest. "I did my last race on her. So I took it with me when I retired."</p><p>"You were a racer?" He was surprised by this information.</p><p>"Well, duh." everything in his house screamed how he loved, and missed, that part of his life.</p><p>"No, I mean a professional. " Xiao Zhan hide his embarrassment, turning the other way to face the bike again.</p><p>"Yeah… it was a small team, but I was really good at it."</p><p>"Why did you stop?"</p><p>"Things… happened. I got into an accident and couldn't drive in a tournament anymore. Now I just do it as a pastime." Yibo was good at what he did. He still had the fame of being a child actor connected to his name, never missing a financer, or opportunity to shine. And this made many others envy him. To this day, his accident still is a matter of interest to many affectionates of the sport, creating debates if it was intentional or not. He missed those days, but he would never admit it out loud.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that." he looked genuinely sad, coming back to the man's side to give him a hug. Those days, it was all Yibo allowed him to do, banning kisses and hugs from his life.</p><p>.<br/>"Yeah… me too." he hugged back the tall man, feeling his arms tighten his waist, a hand getting under his shirt "Hey, stop it." Yibo pushed him back, moving away.</p><p>Xiao Zhan threw his body to the couch, dramatically moving to rest on the arm of the furniture "It's been a week already. Don't you miss me? Cuz I sure do miss you." he pouted, asking once more for the bellboy's embrace.</p><p>"You need to rest. Put up a few more pounds and I will 'pound' you to your heart content." Yibo reached for a cup of water to appease his thirst. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to ravish the man. Even more since the one itself tempted him as much as he could. But he promised to keep an eye on him, making sure he would get healthy quickly as soon as possible. It was his job for the moment, babysit a man six years older than himself.</p><p>"Or you could just cut the crap and fuck me already. My hole missed you so very much, Master."</p><p>"Stop the nonsense, will you? Go take a bath while I do dinner." he refused to look at the man, hiding his lustful look, swallowing hard to his words.</p><p>Yibo set the table, placing the dishes on it while he waited for the man. It was a good distraction, but not so much as Xiao Zhan took so long to get out, worrying his mind of the possibilities present in his distance. He almost dropped a dish when the man finally came back to the room "You…" a twitch on his pants was noticed, looking as the man, wearing only his hoodie, approached him.</p><p>"It's a shame it doesn't smell like you. I hope you don't mind, Zhuoucheng packed only suits and formal attires." he was smelling the fabric for any trace of Yibo's smell on it, clearly using nothing inside.</p><p>Yibo froze in place. His eyes accompanying the man bend over the couch to reach his phone, the naked ass exposed to the world. He gulped loudly, his dick hurting to the restrain of the fabric of his boxers. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Seducing you. Is it working?" Xiao Zhan smilled waving his butt "Don't you think I took my sweet time in your bathroom? Can you imagine what I was doing?"</p><p>"Fuck." Yibo whispered, noticing his body pressed on the other back. He was so shocked he moved unconsciously, holding right the waist in front of him, dick placed between the butt cheeks "I don't care if you can't walk tomorrow" he freed his member trusting it in one go. Xiao Zhan's wet hole waited for him, clasping around his dick as it got inside. He saw the men stand up, reaching his neck as he moaned in pleasure.</p><p>"Finally. What took you so long?" The kiss was so sweet both grunted "This can be considered negligence, you know?"</p><p>"The food will be cold." He tried to keep a last straw of reason.</p><p>"Fuck the food. I want this." Xiao Zhan pushed his pelvis back, allowing more of Wang Yibo inside of him "I want it so bad, Yibo."</p><p>His wish was attended, as the man pulled his shoulder to the front, making Xiao Zhan embrace the couch as he thrusted. He quickly released once inside pulling the man to a kiss. It has only been a week, but his blue balls made it seem much longer. His desire made him unable to go down "Brace yourself, Xiao Zhan. We have a long night in front of us." he took the man on his arms, legs around his waist, moving to the bed, dick buried to the hilt.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was carefully dropped on the bed, hands reaching for the zipper in front of the hoodie, and he waited anxiously to Wang Yibo rip his shirt away, pants and boxers going down in one go. He was fully baked and all his splendor when he dived in to kiss his slave, not very sure of who was the master anymore. He granted Xiao Zhan's command, mouths parting when his hands found the bubs on the other chest, he heard Xiao Zhan moan loudly when his lips embraced his nipples, the warmth of the skin meeting the wetness of mouth.</p><p>Yibo took his time pleasuring the man, one finger navigating his interiors, finding the sweet spot that made Xiao Zhan's dick greet him hello, fully hard touching his forearm, he parted with the nipples creating a path of kisses until his eyes was at the same level of the twitching member, he blew a soft breath on it, seeing it react to his proximity. "Don't tease me, Master!" the voice was honey to his ears, making Yibo go down in a gulp. He moved his head in synchrony with his hand, working avidly for Xiao Zhan's release. Only then, he freed the member, gulping his nectar.</p><p>He pulled the legs up, granting access to his throbbing dick, pushing it inside slowly, savoring each centimeter of skin frictioning against his own. Never in his life entering a hole made him so crazy for more. Never before he felt his heart beat so fast to the sound of a voice, never before, in his whole life, he felt so happy to be embracing someone else. Yes, he was fucked… Wang Yibo was in love with Xiao Zhan.</p><p>When he was deep to the hilt, he stopped moving, looking at the dreamy eyes of the man under him. He reached to kiss those lips calling his name moments before. Sweetly, energetically, as if his life depended on this gesture. He departed, taking away the hair on Xiao Zhan's forehead, pressing both together, he delighted himself on the moans the other gave him at every stroke. Wang Yibo looked the devil in the eyes, feeling the warmth grow on his belly when he whispered "I… think I am in love with you."</p><p>Xiao Zhan's heart almost stopped hearing Wang Yibo's declaration. He clenched his hole tight, hands scrapping the man's back as he moved closer. "You…" he hit Yibo's shoulder with tearful eyes "what a bad timing!" The wave of laughs made him giggle. It was, in his case, love at first sight. "I… am sure that I am in love with you!" he kissed Yibo's lips, blocking his words. Wrapping his legs around the other's hip, making him go deeper inside of him. The pressure, almost unbearable of the 18 centimeters inside of him, his head bent back to reach for air, exposing his neck to the teeth that took in the invite. "Ahhhh" he moaned with all lungs capacity, not giving a fuck if they could be heard by the neighbors. In that moment, that sweet moment, only they existed in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Xiao Zhan two weeks to go back to his usual weight, thanks to all the bed activities not restricted by the sunlight nor place. They mated like rabbits, whenever and wherever they felt like. And in that honeymoon phase, it was every time, and in every place, so much that Xiao Zhan's butt have touched every possible area of Wang Yibo's apartment.</p><p>This dreamlike situation was broken in the middle of the night, while they fooled around in bed, the doorbell ringed non-stop. "You better go, if it wasn't important they would have given up by now." Xiao Zhan spoke sadly to see his lover part away from inside of him, the cold of the night taking his body by surprise, but the smile growing when the reluctant man whispered a "fuck" when moved away.</p><p>Yibo's face was not happy when he got back to the room, worriedly rushing Xiao Zhan "Put your clothes on, you better see this."</p><p>Wang Zhuocheng was apologetic even before he spoke something, he just pointed at the couch and let Xiao Zhan see for himself the reason for his visit. His son, his baby, was beaten, bruised and bleeding on the brownish fabric, tears drenching his round cheeks.</p><p>"He came to the hotel like this. I… I thought you would like to see him. I found him waiting in the parking lot when I was going home. He refused to go to the hospital until he saw you. I already called the doctor here. He must be arriving at any minute." he kept saying more to himself than the other, as Xiao Zhan rushed to check the boy's condition.</p><p>"Does it hurt too much? Who did this?" He kept looking at every bruise on the little boy's body.</p><p>"He refused to spea-"</p><p>"Papa, papa, can't you take me in now? I don't wanna go back there. Please." The kid begged, holding Xiao Zhan's hands tight.</p><p>"Baby, did those people do it to you?" He didn't need to ask. In those months since he met the kid, it was common for situations like this to happen, but never so bad.</p><p>"Call the legal department. I want them all in the hotel in one hour. And they better have a solution this time." Zhuocheng and Wang Yibo could feel chills in their spine. It was clear by the boy's silence that Xiao Zhan was right, and it just angered the man even more.</p><p>"You still need to rest." Wang Yibo tried to speak, only to have a hand shoved to his chest, making him almost fall behind.</p><p>"Move." Xiao Zhan's eyes were pure evil, a completely different devil than he met this few weeks "I won't hesitate on hurting you." weirdly enough it was hot to see him like that.</p><p>"Don't worry, Mister Wang, he won't really get you, of all people, this is just a delicate situation."</p><p>"Mn. I know." Yibo spoke, watching Xiao Zhan come back with the first aid kit. He followed the man to the couch, grabbing the medicine of his shaken hands to apply on the boy.</p><p>"I do this, you change. You need to go back to the hotel when the doctor goes away. He can stay here with me as long as you need. Make sure he is ours when you come back home."</p><p>"Ours, home." Two words that meant everything to Xiao Zhan, spoken by the mouth of the only man who made him feel real love in his life. If he wasn't so furious, he could cry happy tears just there. He nodded, patting the kid's hair, silently watching the small boy nod an 'I will be okay' before he turned to the bathroom.</p><p>"You made your decision." Wang Zhuocheng waited until Xiao Zhan was out of reach to speak.</p><p>"I did." The younger man responded with an adoring smile "I can't imagine waking up without him by my side."</p><p>Only when the doctor moved to leave, Xiao Xhan let out a breath he was holding for God knows how long. He felt Yibo's embrace, letting his tears down. "Hey, is not the time yet. You have a job to do." Yibo kissed his head, giving straight to the strongest man he ever met.</p><p>It took Xiao Zhan two days to come "home". Following his master's orders, he stay d in the hotel working day and night until he got the permission necessary to adopt the kid. It took him a lot of money, and lots of connections to make things work so fast. By the smiles that greeted him as he crossed the door was enough to pay for this headache.</p><p>"Did you get it?" Yibo asked, walking closer to kiss his lover.</p><p>"I did!"</p><p>"Really?" The boy laughed running to hug him too.</p><p>"Yup. From now on, nobody can take you away from me."</p><p>"From us." Yibo was quick to correct him, making Xiao Zhan a mix between blush and surprise.</p><p>"I can't ask you this. We aren't even together, how could I ask you to become a father?"</p><p>"Who said you needed to ask? You found a great kid. Or you accept me happily, or I will just kidnap you both and make a batcave for ourselves." he smiled seeing the other turn redder.</p><p>"Are you sure, Wang Yibo? Once you say yes, I will never let you free."</p><p>"Good. Lock me out and throw away the keys. Make it so I am unable to breathe without you. Because I already feel like life is meaningless without you by my side. The rest shouldn't be a problem to you." He kissed Xiao Xhan softly, feeling the other melt in his embrace.</p><p>"I will have you for life then. I love you Wang Yibo, now more than ever."</p><p>"And I love you, Xiao Zhan. A little less than I will tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based on a "heal the boredom" prompt given by my sister. I changed it so much it isn't even funny how far it is from the prompt, but I hope you all like it.</p><p>Follow my:</p><p>Instagram @mdzsaus</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated 💜💜💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>